Married Young
by Mysterous951
Summary: The Frye twins never expected to love each other more than just brother and sister, but when one eventful day passed, their love grew into something others view as forbidden. They were young, but their imagination led them to a fantasy they wished was real. And that being a happy marriage.
1. Least Expected

"I, Jacob Frye, take you, Evie Frye, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Jacob said with a beam as he placed a simple wedding band on Evie's ring finger that was a bit of a bigger size.

"And I, Evelyn Frye, take you, Jacob Frye, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Evie responded with a soft grin as she did the same.

"I now pronounce us as husband and wife. I may now kiss the bride." Jacob snickered, leaning in to meet Evie's lips with his, softly.

It was a small and simple kiss, but a pure and full on loving kiss they've exchanged amongst one another. Jacob admired the softness from Evie's lips while Evie loved the feel of Jacob's warmth. They never expected to do this and yet it happened. Evie in a small white dress her grandmother sewed while Jacob wore his church suit. It would appear pretend seeing as to how they're just young children and would be viewed as odd to others, but it felt real to them. The love that continued to grow felt like it was going to last for eternity. Or at least that's what they thought...

"What the bloody hell?!" Jacob shot up instantly, his heart racing furiously, "Oh, right... the dream is true." He looked down with a chuckle, noticing the gleam coming from the ring he had on his ring finger, "Why did my mind view that as a nightmare though?" The young man questioned himself.

"Lie back down, Jacob..." Evie mumbled sleepily, wrapping her arm around Jacob's torso, trying to tug him back down on the bed so she could continue to cuddle with him, "We still have an hour left to sleep before school."

"Hm? Oh, of course, love." He smiled gingerly, lying back down, wrapping his arms around Evie, holding her with tender care, "Go back to sleep, darling... go back to sleep." Jacob whispered, his smile didn't vanish, not until his mind brought back the reaction toward his recent dream, Why did I react that way...? The teen questioned himself, lost in the countless thoughts his mind buried him in, No matter... I'll just forget it ever happened... He shook his head, clearing his mind so he could continue to sleep.

One Hour Later...

Jacob groaned, rolling over in his sleep, burying his face in his pillow, "Hm? Evie?" The adolescent felt cold rush through him, leading him to peek over, instantly noticing her side was empty, "Evie?" He slowly sat up, still groggy from his wake.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Evie giggled, approaching him with a cup of tea, sitting on the bedside, "It's about time for you to get ready, love." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Jacob groaned, "Must we go?" He took a sip before setting it on the bedside table.

"Sorry, darling, but we must." Evie smiled warmly, about to get up, but was tugged back down, landing on Jacob's lap.

"Not yet, love... not yet." Jacob chuckled, showering her with kisses as he held her in his arms.

"Jacob..." She breathed out a small laugh, scrunching up her nose as she shut her eyes, squirming in his hold.

Both of their hearts warmed up with joy. A genuine grin ran across their faces as they exposed their love that was continuously growing. Evie tried to free herself from Jacob's grasp, but Jacob held onto her, showing he never wants to let her go. But there came a noise from Evie's phone that made both of them jolt, which made them realize that it's about time for them to leave. A deep sigh left both of their lips. Evie stood up to toss Jacob his uniform, suggesting he hurry so they can reach school grounds before the gates close.

"Bloody alarm clock." Jacob mumbled, "Why must you always interrupt moments like these?" He groaned with annoyance, throwing complaints that he always wants to toss that phone each time it went off.

Jacob got up slowly, still complaining in his mind, mumbling nonsense which led Evie to cock her head to the side with a giggle. She watched Jacob get dressed, her face becoming slightly flustered by his figure. The teen's heart always raced whenever she sees how muscular and fit Jacob is and each time she stared, her face would always turn crimson. The lass turned her head quickly once realizing she was gawking at him like an idiot.

Jacob turned his head, glancing over at her, a smirk crossing his face, knowing very well that he was being admired by Evie. The lad had no complaints. If anything, he felt flattered and was easily amused how such a refined, intelligent, poker faced, calm and collected lass like her can fall prey without difficulty from his charm. He tried not to get on his high horse since he knows moments like these are rare, so he kept quiet this time, finishing himself with slicking his hair back to his usual style.

"Ready, dear brother?" Evie asked, tossing him an apple.

"Prepped as always, darling sister." He gave a crooked grin, catching the apple, following behind Evie as they both left their house.

Once they began heading to school, Jacob wanted to reach out and hold Evie's hand, but with their love being forbidden, he didn't go for it. The adolescent fell into slight depression, looking ahead, trying to keep his mind cleared so his feeling doesn't make Evie notice his dreariness. A sigh escaped his lips to where by habit, he spun his basketball, trying to distract himself elsewhere.

"Everything alright, brother?" Evie questioned, peeking over, but was ignored for quite some time, "Brother?"

Jacob was so lost in thought to where he started humming a tune that was supposed to be buried deep in his mind and yet it escaped all on it's own.

"What's wrong, brother?" Evie nudged Jacob to grab his attention, "The only time you hum that song is when you're depressed. What's on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh! Um... N-Nothing for you to worry about, love." He chuckled awkwardly, clearing his throat, trying to keep himself away from humming again.

"Brother... don't lie to-"

"Oh, look!" Jacob pointed ahead, "I'll see you later, Evie!" He ran ahead of her, heading towards a couple friends that were just a few feet ahead.

"Jacob..." Evie sighed, feeling perturbed.

Why have I been like this lately? What the bloody hell is wrong with me? A groan escaped as he rolled his eyes out of annoyance, I should take every chance I get to interact with Evie and yet lately... Jacob sighed, "Pathetic..." He mumbled, face palming his forehead, dragging his hand down his face.

"Still love struck over your long distant girlfriend? Or should I now call fiancé?" Someone laughed from behind, pointing at the ring he still had on his ring finger.

"Oh, shit! J-Just my girlfriend. That's all. Definitely not my fiancé, Aveline!" His chest tightened by the words as he panicked, pulling out his necklace chain to wrap his ring around it, "Just a promise ring! Not an-"

"I know, Jake. I know." Aveline laughed, amused by how flustered he looked as he tripped over his words, "You ready for tonight's game?"

"Of course." Jacob laughed a little, placing his necklace on, "Always my main objective." The teen did some of his special moves, before his ball got stolen from Aveline, "Hey!" He laughed, trying to steal his ball back.

Evie looked at him from afar, chuckling lightly. She admired his energy and his childish smile whenever he was in a good mood, but she was a little frustrated by his lack of focus on his studies. A small sigh escaped her lips, stopping in her tracks so she could look in her bag to search for her phone. As she was going to though, she felt chills go up her spine as she felt a breeze on the back of her neck.

"Bloody hell?" She covered the back of her neck, mumbling the curse word as she swiftly turned around, "Oh, good morning, Arno." She awkwardly smiled up at him.

"Who is it you happen to be admiring this lovely morning?" Arno looked over in the direction she was looking at, "Aveline...? Or...?" He was hesitant on asking if it was her brother.

"Both of them." Evie lied.

"Oh, okay. Hm... not bad I must say. They would make an interesting couple." He brought up, pondering the idea.

"W-What makes you think that?" Evie questioned, trying to hide her sudden sadness.

"It's just a thought." He glanced over, "They have known each other since fifth grade, so you can't technically disagree with me on that." He laughed, "Plus, they almost spend all day together once on school grounds." He added, "Also, we're in that day and age where we... how shall I put it... where we become intimately closer to the opposite sex. Don't you agree?"

"Really...?" Evie's heart ached once hearing those words, "I... I never noticed..." She placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm her throbbing heart, "I... I guess I can't deny that statement..." She sighed lightly, feeling struck with a feel of sadness and slight jealousy and envy.

"Everything alright, Evie? You look a bit faint." Arno asked, concerned.

"Hm? Oh! E-Everything's fine." Evie forced a grin, "I guess just a bit ill. It has been chilly lately." She used Spring weather as an excuse, "If you'll excuse me!" The adolescent ran ahead of him, What if he's right...? We rarely ever spend time with each other during school hours... She thought to herself, feeling a twinge in her chest as she slowed down, No... No... I don't believe that. He shows me as much love as I show him once we return home. But still... Evie tried to erase the continuous thoughts that led her to hesitation, doubt, and depression.

"Good morning, Evie!" Élise said aloud, running up to her from behind.

"Good morning... Élise." Evie mumbled, barely able to think straight by the cause of the topic Arno brought up earlier.

"What's wrong, Eve? You look like you're troubled. Everything alright?" She placed her hand gently on her shoulder.

"D-Definitely... E-Everything's... fine and dandy." She forced up a grin as she looked over at her.

Élise had high doubts that everything was fine. She could tell there was a bit of sadness hidden under those usually gentle eyes and appeared she was, in a way... hurt. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt something was off.

"Eve... what is it? Has your brother been treating you wrongly again?" She questioned with concern and irritation as she glared in his direction.

"N-No, no, no! If anything, we're on great terms with each other." She responded, "It's just... I don't exactly know how to put it, but... something's been bugging me just recently for some reason." Evie gripped her arm, looking down, not wanting to think deeper into the topic Arno brought up.

"What's been on your mind, Eve?" Élise asked with concern.

"It's nothing to worry about." She chuckled, looking at her with a forced grin, "It'll clear up soon. I just know it."

"Eve..." Élise mumbled, stopping in her tracks.

"Let's hurry. We mustn't be late." She kept walking ahead, speeding her pace, Everything will be fine. It's just a thought I can easily erase. Evie thought to herself, hoping that studying will be able to make her no longer think of that painful thought.

As the day progressed, Evie was beginning to struggle with her studies. Her mind was still suffering the thought of, what if Jacob did find interest in other girls? Seeing as to how they reached the years where hormones begin to go out of whack. And seeing as to how he can win almost any girls heart at this school. It frightened her in a way. She dread the thought of losing the love they've built ever since they were young. The feel of depression led her to begin to hum the same song Jacob hummed earlier and stare at the ring with a pained grin.

"Is something the matter, Evie?" Evie jolted.

"Jacob, goodness you scared me." Evie let out a small laugh as she loosened her grip from her chest.

"You were humming the same song I hummed earlier... what's the matter?" Jacob sat down beside her, concerned.

"Nothing's the matter, dear brother." She smiled, "Just a slight headache which is making it quite difficult for me to study. Nothing to worry about, brother."

Jacob stared at her, knowing fully well something was wrong, but didn't exactly know how to pry it out of her, "Evie..." He spoke lowly, "We may not be able to read each others minds, let alone talk telepathically, but as we've been growing together, I'm able to tell when something's bothering you."

"Jacob, you're not technically that great at-"

"I know there are times when I'm dense and don't notice things instantly when it comes to emotions, but..." He looked down with a small sigh, "But as we've finally reached the age of... how shall I put it... the age of reading body languages and facial expressions, I've gotten the hang of it quite quickly." He chuckled lightly, "So please, Evie... please tell me what it is that's bothering you?" The lad examined her facial expression which led him to concern as he instantly could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Jacob... I..." Evie wanted to look down quickly, but the look in Jacob's eyes just kept her from it, "I..." She bit her bottom lip, struggling to speak up.

"Evie... please..." Jacob wanted to place his hand on her cheek to comfort and show she can tell him anything, but he knew she wouldn't want their love to be exposed so he sat there, awaiting for a response.

"Jacob, this-"

"Jake!" Aveline called out, gesturing him over.

Jacob groaned, rolling his eyes with frustration while Evie instantly looked down, swallowing down the words she was close to spilling. Jacob looked over with slight irritation, signaling for her to wait.

"Go." She nodded her head in the direction he was called out towards, "You're needed elsewhere at the moment, brother." Evie giggled faintly, "We can always... we can always continue this later."

Jacob sighed with a nod, resigning with a huff, "We'll continue this right after the game. Alright, Evie?"

"Mhmm..." Evie hummed softly, agreeing to his request, watching her brother stand up to leave.

The younger twin wanted to kiss her gently before leaving, but had to hold himself back, he knew, which just hurt him even more inside. The twins sighed deeply, trying to hope the pain in their chest would subside, but it carried on throughout the whole school day, leaving them stuck in a pit of countless questions that were never answered.

After School...

Evie walked into the back to wish Jacob luck in person before he went onto the court. Walking in on him as he put his shirt on. Her heart raced when she saw his strong looking back, but cleared her throat to speak up.

"Good luck, brother! You can do this!" Evie said with a huge grin.

"Kiss for good luck?" He smirked, cocking his head to the side as he turned.

Evies face turned scarlet at the abrupt request. She was hesitant, but knew they were alone so she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't feel lady luck on my side, lass." Jacob chuckled.

"Jacob..." Evie groaned, flustered.

Jacob wrapped one arm around her lower back and pulled her up against him. His smirk was still plastered on his face as he inched closer. Without any hesitation, he dove in for a passionate kiss. Evie's eyes widened as her face turned crimson again, then in seconds, her eyes fell shut as she smiled under the kiss, accepting the love Jacob was exposing to her, which erased the doubts they had this morning.

"I love only you, Evelyn Frye..." He whispered softly as he rested his forehead on hers, cherishing her warmth.

"As I you, Jacob Frye." A soft grin appeared on her face, feeling all of Jacob's love, "As I you... Now go get them, brother. I know you can win." Jacob nodded, giving her one more peck before releasing her, heading to the court.

The two teams were neck and neck. The steals were even and so were the shots. They were only minutes away from the game ending and Jacob was the last one with the ball. This last shot was their chance to win and without a doubt, by the last second, as the horn went off, Jacob made the last shot, leading them to winning with three points ahead.

Everyone screamed, hooted, and cheered that their team won. Jacob automatically looked over at Evie with a huge grin and was about to head over to her, until he was tackled by Aveline from the side.

"Jake! We did it!" Aveline cheered, running up to hug him, "I knew we'd win! I knew you could do it, Jake!" She held him tightly with a huge grin across her face.

"Yeah! We wo-?!"

Before Jacob could even finish his sentence, his lips were sealed by Aveline's in a second flat. His eyes widened, leading his body to freeze by shock. It made his whole body feel as though he was getting a shock wave from the sudden kiss. He wanted to push her away, but he didn't have the strength to. All he could do was close his eyes tightly, praying that no one saw. Especially a certain someone who is dear to him. As their lips finally separated, his whole face turned scarlet as though he was on fire. Aveline looked just as shocked, biting her bottom lip with a look of sorrow as she looked down. As the two adolescents stood there with their hearts beating rapidly, little did Jacob know that the one he hoped didn't see, saw everything.


	2. Concerned Love

p dir="ltr"strongWARNING/strong: Explicit, twincest./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob was still in utter shock. He couldn't believe his best friend did that, let alone ever thought a moment like this would ever happen. The adolescent was dumbstruck to where he looked like a complete idiot, gawking with his mouth slightly opened, stunned./p  
p dir="ltr""J-Jacob?" Aveline mumbled, waving her hand in front of his face, her face still flushed./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob shook his head, trying to get out of the trance his mind left him in, "U-Um... y-yeah? Y-Yes? W-What just happened?" He looked up at her, trying to think clearly, hoping what just happened was a dream, but by the touch of her hand resting on his cheek, he flinched./p  
p dir="ltr""I-I... I'm sorry. I was just so excited to where... where I..." She laughed, feeling stupid, having difficulty explaining what exactly happened, "I couldn't exactly hold myself back."/p  
p dir="ltr""W-Why did you... why... why the sudden kiss?" Jacob stepped back, his face still scarlet as he rubbed the back of his neck./p  
p dir="ltr"Aveline tried to think of an excuse quickly, hoping to rid the discomfort, "When I'm jubilant, I tend to become overly friendly." She laughed awkwardly, looking away instantly as she explained, "I'm sorry for the sudden surprise. I didn't mean to throw you off guard."/p  
p dir="ltr""Um... n-no worries, love. Just... just..." Jacob looked aside, trying to calm his racing heart, "Let's just leave it for private matters next time, alright Ave?" He chuckled, smiling coolly at the young teen, noticing too late of what he just let slip out of his mouth./p  
p dir="ltr"Aveline's face burned as she heard those words leave Jacob's lips, "Okay..." Her eyes widened, then went back to normal with a soft grin./p  
p dir="ltr""W-Wait! I-I didn't mean- I-?!" He fell silent immediately by the sudden pull from behind./p  
p dir="ltr""If you'll excuse us." Evie interrupted with a fake grin, tugging Jacob away from the crowd./p  
p dir="ltr""Now, Evie, I-I didn't... She just... I-"/p  
p dir="ltr"All it took was Evie's glare to silence the younger twin. Leaving the walk home with nothing, but uncomfortable silence./p  
p dir="ltr"As they were reaching home, Jacob just realized he left his supplies at school, "Um... w-wait a moment, l-love, I need to head back to the lockers-"/p  
p dir="ltr""You can get your things tomorrow! You have a spare uniform at home!" Evie growled./p  
p dir="ltr""A-Alright, darling! I'm sorry!" Jacob's voice cracked once hearing Evie's voice rise out of anger./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob did the walk of shame when he entered the house. He felt complete guilt that he didn't know what to say, so he just relied on his emotions and charm for this. Evie entered the house behind him, locking the door, then leaning against it, looking down./p  
p dir="ltr""Evie, look... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect anything like that to happen-?!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The younger twin was instantly silenced by the older one crashing her lips into his. His eyes widened from confusion to where his mind didn't exactly know where to place his hands. Jacob's body wanted to follow suit, but he was completely thrown off guard to where he just stood in place, his eyes closing swiftly as he was pushed against the wall, letting Evie take full control of the unusual action. After minutes of passionate kisses, Evie separated their lips, letting them both catch their breath./p  
p dir="ltr""E-Evie... w-what has gotten into you?" A faint chuckle escaped as he breathed out those words./p  
p dir="ltr"Evie didn't respond, she just tore the chain of his necklace to grab the ring and place it on his ring finger, hastily./p  
p dir="ltr""E-Evie, easy there..." Jacob placed his hands on her arms gently, examining her facial features, trying to figure out the unfamiliar actions, "Why are you acting like this?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Evie still didn't respond. She just grabbed his left hand. Once the ring was finally on his finger, she jumped him, leading them both to land on the floor. Jacob wanted to get answers on her abrupt motions, but with her several kisses silencing him, he resigned instantly. All it took was the touch of her soft lips to lead him into a daze./p  
p dir="ltr"Evie straddled him, resting her hands on his broad chest as she looked deeply into his eyes, beginning to grind up against him. Their breathing was becoming heavy as their arousal slowly escalated by the minute. Jacob didn't know what to do. He's usually first to make the moves, but with Evie taking the lead, he lied there, his hands on her hips, following her rhythm./p  
p dir="ltr"The older twin untied her tie and unbuttoned her white long sleeved shirt, practically tearing it off her to expose her chest Jacob always found beautiful and something that was one of his weaknesses, besides her voice and pure blue eyes. The only thing left in the way of her alluring chest was her bra which Jacob tore off instantly, his body finally taking part./p  
p dir="ltr"He sat up quickly, his lips locking with one of her nipples, his tongue swirling slowly around it, while his hand played with the other, which lead Evie to arching back with a moan. Jacob's free hand began to slide it's way up her leg, sneaking in beneath her skirt to go in between her thighs, caressing against her panties, leading Evie to place her hands on his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin which always excited Jacob even more. His lips trailed up to the nape of her neck, biting into her skin, leaving love bites and hickeys on her neck and shoulders which would make things difficult for her to hide later, but it mattered little to none./p  
p dir="ltr"Evie loved every touch Jacob gave her, but the one that hit her forthwith was Jacob's hand slipping it's way inside her panties, caressing her clit before sliding a couple of fingers inside her, hitting against her chambers. She tried to stifle a moan as she feels his fingers penetrate her. She's soaked already so they slid in easier than expected. She starts to feel her body take control of her mind./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob keeps a tight hold of her from behind so he can finger her deeper inside to the point of where he passes her cervix. His touch matches her rhythm which helps him hit every right spot. Jacob's excitement grows to where his cock twitches inside his shorts, hurting and urging him to want to pull his shorts down to screw her roughly and passionately, but he holds in as best he could so she can come before he enters her to penetrate her more. He bites into her neck to control his urges while he continues to shove his fingers deep inside her./p  
p dir="ltr"Evie can't hold it in anymore. She moans loudly as she feels him penetrate her even deeper than she had anticipated. The young lass could feel her juices start to flow inside her as her body was getting ready to cum. Evie hadn't had her pussy stretched this much in a long while. The young teen grinded into him to get even further inside her. Evie already feels herself starting to convulse around him, to where she needs something to put her over the edge./p  
p dir="ltr""More, Jacob... more... I want to feel more of you." She breathed out./p  
p dir="ltr"He looks up at her with a smirk, a chuckle following behind, "As you wish, love."/p  
p dir="ltr"He slips a third finger inside her which helps him go in even deeper. His long fingers beginning to poke her womb, grinding against her walls as he twists and turns his fingers inside her, his pace speeding up. While his other hand that's holding her against him slips inside her skirt, his hand sliding down lower, one finger beginning to rub and poke against her asshole./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm... I'm close, brother..." Evie gasped then breathed out, "More..." She moaned./p  
p dir="ltr""Beg me then." His smirk still plastered on his face./p  
p dir="ltr"She squirms as she feels him touch every part inside her. He's hitting all the spots that drives her crazy, "Please! I'll do anything! Make me cum, I need to cum!" She begged, biting into the nape of his neck./p  
p dir="ltr"Just with that one bite he whispered her name as he hissed by the feel of the slight pain. Without a second thought, he switched positions instantly, pushing her on the cold floor leading her to shiver. His fingers still inside her as his lips trail down from her throat, lowering more and more to where his lips finally meet her clit. His fingers continuing to go in and out of her roughly as he nibbles her clit while his free hand massages one of her breasts. He feels her body trembling, signaling she's closer to the edge./p  
p dir="ltr"Somehow his tongue makes her arousal even more intensified. So much fluid pouring out of her as she loses control and let it all loose, "Oh God, yes!" She moans loudly as she feels her body start to cum, "I'm... I'm coming, brother... I'm coming!" She moaned out, arching back, her hands tugging his hair. Her body finally releases all the intesity inside her, after shocks beginning to hit. She falls flat on her back, catching her breath./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob lifts his head, chuckling lightly as he looks up at Evie. His snicker grabs her attention, making her notice his devilish grin. Her face turning crimson as she sees him lick the tips of his fingers with a smirk. The younger twin hovers over her, his hands on either side of her head, peering deeply into her eyes, admiring her ocean blue eyes that always made him feel as though he were drowning by the cause of her beauty. Seconds after, he dove in for a passionate kiss leading her to moan in the kiss./p  
p dir="ltr"The older twins eyes fall shut, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him against her to make the kiss feel abysmal. Evie yelps a little by the feel of Jacob's arousal rubbing between her legs, causing her to feel turned on again, pleading to feel Jacob's warmth inside her./p  
p dir="ltr""Please, Jacob... please let me feel even more of you..." She whispered, exciting Jacob to where his erection begins to hurt even more./p  
p dir="ltr"Without any hesitation, he swiftly slips out of his shorts, tossing them aside. He instantly rubs against her, hitting her swollen clit, soon sliding deep inside her, hitting her womb with one full thrust, making her yell out his name as she arches back. Evie felt his eyes burning her skin, his teeth biting into her throat, sucking her skin as though he was a leech, craving her tasteful skin. Both of them breathing heavily after each thrust. Evie continuously arching back after every moan and each time she called out his name, her nails digging deeper into his skin, leaving red marks on his back by every scratch which excited Jacob even more./p  
p dir="ltr""Jacob... Jacob... I'm almost... I'm about to... to come!" She moaned out./p  
p dir="ltr""Me, too... me, too, love!" He breathed out./p  
p dir="ltr"Their breathing became jagged. Their lips only inches apart. Their bodies becoming hot inside and out to where they both felt they were on fire. Within a matter of minutes they came together, both of them moaning out the others names. Jacob rolled over beside her, both of them catching their breath./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob closed his eyes, a peaceful and genuine smile crossing his face as a chuckle escapes his lips. He sighs, about to turn over to look at Evie, but Evie rolled on top of him, embracing him tightly. The younger twin was bewildered, about to question her until he felt drops of warm water fall upon his skin, sliding down his shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr""Evie? What's the matter? Why are you-" He was silenced again by the feel of her lips crash into his, "Evie..." He muffled in the kiss, "Please just tell me already, what is it that's-"/p  
p dir="ltr""I... I had a conversation with Arno this morning and... and he was pointing out how you and Aveline are so close and that kiss... it just worries me that... that you'll end up falling for... falling for her. I don't want to lose what we have, brother." She held onto him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, more tears pouring out./p  
p dir="ltr""Evie..." He chuckled faintly, shaking his head, "I'm sorry you witnessed that... and I'd emNEVER... /emstrongemNEVER /em/strongdo that to you." He hugged her tightly, "emYOU /emare the only woman I love. strongemYOU /em/strongare the only woman I see in this world." Jacob lifted her head, gazing into her eyes before going in for a loving kiss./p  
p dir="ltr""Jacob..." Evie breathed out with a smile, resting her forehead on his, feeling his warmth./p  
p dir="ltr""Evie..." Jacob smiled softly, his thumbs wiping away the tears./p  
p dir="ltr""I love only you..." Evie and Jacob said in unison./p  
p dir="ltr"Just by those few words, they both smiled with a sigh of relief./p  
p dir="ltr"A sudden chuckle left Jacob's lips, leading Evie to look up at him with confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""What is it, brother?" She asked./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't particularly understand why my thought process recalls a certain event, but I just remembered our first time." He snickered, burying his face in her hair./p  
p dir="ltr""emJacob/em..." Evie groaned, feeling embarrassed./p  
p dir="ltr""I never knew a lass like you would be so jealous." He snickered./p  
p dir="ltr""I never knew a lad like you would become so feisty by a heating argument." She snickered in turn./p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongTwo Years Ago.../strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr""Jacob, are you even listening to me?" Evie questioned, sounding irritated./p  
p dir="ltr""Hm? What was that? Sorry, love, I was just-?!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Evie threw a book towards him, which he thankfully, to himself, was able to catch it before it met his face. The book was still in his hand as he leaned to the side giving Evie a perplexed look. He chuckled lightly, setting the book down on the corner of his desk, looking back up at the older twin./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, it appears you pay attention when something's heading your way." Evie scowled, irritated by his lack of attention, "So why not pay attention to other things as well? Like this study session for instance?" She tilted her head to the side, folding her arms, exposing a look of annoyance./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I do pay attention to quite a few things, darling." He stood up, "But study is not one of them."/p  
p dir="ltr""I can see that." Her scowled expression still plastered on her face./p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry, love, but I've been under quite a bit of stress by the cause of my team and especially by Ave." He began to walk up to her, "You can understand that, can't you, darling?" A small smile appeared on his face./p  
p dir="ltr""It seems you focus more on that wen- that lass than... than your studies." Evie caught herself from showing signs of slight jealousy./p  
p dir="ltr""What was it you were about to say, sweet sister of mine?" Jacob's brows rose out of slight amusement, "Does that happen to be a sound of slight jealousy, my loving sister?"/p  
p dir="ltr""What? N-No! Of course not! It's just my concerns of your lack of studies! That's all!" Evie fell straight into denial./p  
p dir="ltr""Hm... alright, darling. Alright." He stepped back, looking away, "Then I assume you'll be fine with me filling in on a emdouble-date /emwith one of my best friends? One of his friends canceled so he begged Ave and I to fill in for him to help him get the emgirl of his dream/ems." Jacob slowly turned, about to head out of the classroom./p  
p dir="ltr"Before he could even escape the room, a ruler pierced into the wall, halting Jacob from leaving the class. He froze. The color of his skin beginning to drain. He didn't expect Evie to react in such a way seeing as to how she usually understands Ave and him see things as nothing more than friends. And yet when the word, emdouble-date /emleft his lips, it looked as though she snapped./p  
p dir="ltr""Of course not, love." A forced grin slid across her face, "We do have limits of course. And we obviously wouldn't want any suspicions to spread." Evie slowly walked up to him, another ruler in hand./p  
p dir="ltr""Then mind if I question, why the unusual grin, oh sister of mine?" Jacob chuckled fearfully, emDamn it... I knew I'd be a dead man.../em/p  
p dir="ltr""No reason, love. No reason emat. All./em" She chuckled, scaring Jacob even more./p  
p dir="ltr""Is something the matter, love?" He asked, trying to clear the air between them./p  
p dir="ltr""How could you accept such a request without talking to me?!" Evie hit his shoulder and sides./p  
p dir="ltr""For goodness sake, Evie!" He was blocking every hit, beginning to get slightly irritated and confused on her sudden actions./p  
p dir="ltr""Go. Do as you bloody please." She turned, folding her arms, hiding her pouting./p  
p dir="ltr""It appears as though jealousy has gotten to you quite a bit, hm?" He chuckled, his irritation beginning./p  
p dir="ltr""What? No! For God's sake, no!" She turned instantly, beginning to become infuriated not just by him, but by herself, too./p  
p dir="ltr"Once she turned, her lips were sealed, leading her to sit on the teacher's desk as Jacob pushed her slightly, resting his hands on the desk on either side of her. Evie's eyes widened, her face quickly becoming crimson. Jacob forcefully made the kiss more passionate, leading her to lean back, her eyes shutting tightly once a moan slipped out. Jacob smirked along the kiss, making him release their lips as he began to kiss along her jawline, sliding his lips down her neck, biting into the nape of it./p  
p dir="ltr"The young lass moaned out lightly, "Jacob... w-wait..." Evie quivered, her hands placing themselves on his broad shoulders./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob froze, releasing his lips, looking into Evie's azure colored eyes. They both were breathing heavy, feeling hot and bothered. As Jacob examined Evie's features, he closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, his brows furrowing as though exposing a look of sadness as he turned his head to the side./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry..." He whispered, clenching his hands tightly, "Christ, I'm so sorry... I..." Jacob pushed himself back, releasing Evie, swiftly turning around as he combed his hair back with his hand, trying to cool himself off, "I should go before I do anything regretful..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Evie grabbed his wrist before he was able to head to the door. Jacob turned, his lips being locked with hers. Evie lead him back, sitting on the desk again. Jacob was between Evie's legs, trapped by her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Jacob followed her lead for a few seconds before taking over. He tried to pull himself back to ask for approval before anything else goes beyond kissing, but Evie didn't let him go, one hand sliding down his slacks, beginning to unbuckle his belt. Jacob's erection grew quickly just by the touch. Groans and moans started as their kiss became deeper. Their lips separated for a few seconds to catch their breath before crashing their lips together again./p  
p dir="ltr""E-Evie... w-wait... are you..." Jacob muffled./p  
p dir="ltr""Just shut up..." She breathed out, "Just shut up and fucking do it already! I beg you for God's sake!" She trembled, resting her forehead on his, grinding against him./p  
p dir="ltr"Within seconds he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down slightly, exposing his fully erect dick that instantly poked Evie's panties, making her squeak by the sudden surprise. They both chuckled lightly, their lips meeting again quickly. Jacob slid his hand in between her legs, rubbing against her upper thighs before rubbing against her panties, feeling how soaked she already was. Once he felt how wet she was, he slid her panties aside, rubbed his dick against Evie's folds before slowly sliding in. Evie jerked back, squeezing his shoulders, holding in a moan she knew was going to be loud./p  
p dir="ltr""You okay, love?" He breathed out./p  
p dir="ltr"Evie hummed, nodding her head slowly, catching her breath, "K-Keep going..." She spoke softly, resting her forehead against his./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob placed his hands on her hips, slowly pulling back, then slowly pushed in. Evie stifled every moan as she trembled by every thrust./p  
p dir="ltr""G-God..." Jacob spoke lowly, "I-I'm going to speed up. Just tell me if it ever hurts." Jacob spoke before meeting her lips passionately with his./p  
p dir="ltr"She hummed in the kiss. Evie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, showing how much she doesn't want to let him go. They kissed what almost felt like forever just to muffle their moans by each thrust. As Jacob thrusted harder and faster, Evie clenched onto him tightly, showing she was close to coming. Jacob knew instantly just by how tight she was and how her moan sounded louder in the kiss. He was close, too, making him go even faster./p  
p dir="ltr""I-I'm almost... almost there!" Evie moaned out./p  
p dir="ltr""M-Me... too..." Jacob groaned out./p  
p dir="ltr"Without a thought given, once they both released, Jacob ended up coming deep inside Evie after his last hard thrust. Evie ended up moaning out loudly, saying his name as she jerked back while Jacob breathed out Evie's. The twins didn't care how loud they ended up becoming at the end. They didn't even care that Jacob came inside her. All they did was catch their breath, ending their lovemaking with a gentle kiss. They both chuckled, after their feel of ecstasy kicked in. Evie jerked a little once feeling Jacob's cum slip out between the lips./p  
p dir="ltr""God I love you so much..." Jacob whispered, kissing her again with a smile./p  
p dir="ltr""I as well, Jacob... I as well." She spoke before her lips were met with his./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob slowly pulled out, pulled up his pants and buttoned and zipped up his pants, ending with buckling his belt./p  
p dir="ltr""Go..." Evie smiled, sliding off the desk./p  
p dir="ltr""Hm?" Jacob looked over at Evie./p  
p dir="ltr""I trust you. So... so go on that date." She bit her bottom lip, "I can handle it..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Your voice says one thing, but your eyes and lips say something else." He cackled lightly, "I'm not going to go." He whispered, lifting up Evie's head, soon wiping away the tears that slid down her cheeks./p  
p dir="ltr"Evie grabbed Jacob's wrists, squeezing them weakly as a small smile ran across her face./p  
p dir="ltr""I love you so much it hurts..." Jacob said, "I don't want to hurt you. So I won't go. I don't want to go. I want to stay only with you." He smiled weakly, peppering her with kisses./p  
p dir="ltr"Evie hugged him tightly, tears still sliding down, burying her face between his neck and shoulder, a small laugh escaping, feeling both relieved and happy by his words./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay..." She whispered out./p  
p dir="ltr""I love only you, Mrs. Evelyn Frye." Jacob spoke softly./p  
p dir="ltr""As I love only you, Mr. Jacob Frye." Her smile grew./p  
p dir="ltr"The twins held each other close, not even keeping track of time, just admiring each other's embrace as time passed by./p 


End file.
